Sunrise, Chocolate, Sunset, and Ramen One shot
by IzzyLawliet69
Summary: Asashii Ai, otherwise known as "Shoo" meets a man named Mello. In an attack to force chocolate upon her, Shoo realizes that this man is like no other.


"Maya, come here girl!" I called to me German Shepard, my best friend and co-worker. She ran up to me with her tail wagging and tongue sticking out of her mouth. I picked up her collar in my hand before walking down the empty sidewalk.

It was just about dawn. A small sliver of the blazing yellow sun was visible, casting orange streaks across the still-dark sky, A light dew lay on the grass, evaporating a little bit every second. The morning air was chilly, causing me to shiver every once in a while.

I looked out in front of me, where a tall building stood: my work place. The place where I helped crimes every day, the place I grew to love. Smiling to myself, I opened the heavy glass door and walked in with Maya following closely behind me. People were bustling and running around, papers flying everywhere, various videos playing at once, and sweat dripping onto the tiled floor- a not-so-average day for the office.

Smiling, I checked in with my boss. "Anything I need to be here for?"

The plump man, of which hired me, responded, "No, you may leave. I'll call you if anything comes up."

I hugged him before skipping out of the tall building with many floors stacked up on one another. Maya was getting antsy, so I bent down and unhatched her leash. "Go get 'em!" I whispered in her ear. She ran off on all fours, chasing a butterfly in the park.

The flowers were in full bloom, the sky a clear blue. It was a wonderful day to be in LA, I'd say. Just so, I sat down on a wooden park bench and sighed. Soon I began thinking of all the things I still had to do before going back home.

My eyes closed, only to soon be opened again. A ball slammed against the bench I was sitting on, missing me by an inch. The soccer ball rolled onto the ground and landed with an audible thump. My hand shielded my eyes as I searched for the one who kicked/threw the ball at hand. When no one was found, I shrugged and sat back down.

The emerald grass made a light crunching noise that grew with each step. The owner of the steps was a man, not much older than I, with blond hair and a large scar covering nearly half of his face. He was wearing a leather vest and pants, as well as leather gloves. In his gloved hands was a half-wrapped chocolate bar. His eyes shone a bright blue.

I looked up at him from my sitting position. He looked down at me from his standing position. His eyes narrowed and he pointed to the ball that was still in my hands. "Give me that," his deep voice commanded me. His eyes narrowed when I didn't hand it over right away.

I stood up and got closer to the young man before me. My smile showed on my face, making me look like a child. "What if I don't want to?"

The teenager glared at me with all his might before he lashed out to grab the ball. I was too quick for him. Just as his hands touched the edge of the ball, I turned sideways, making him fall over. He landed on his face with an "oof" of pain. I giggled at the sight of his lying there, doing nothing.

Out of no where, the man moved his leg just enough to trip me, causing me to fall right next to him. I jumped up in a nanosecond. "Hey that wasn't very nice!"

The man jumped up and said in a mocking voice, "What if I don't want to be nice."

"Hmph." I handed over the soccer ball, which was still within my grasp. He gladly took it. "So what's your name?" I asked politely.

He eyed me suspiciously. He mumbled something. "Mello."

I smiled extra wide and started bouncing up and down, as I usually did. "That's such a cool name!" I exclaimed. His eyes grew wide as he continued to look at me with a confused expression on his face. "I'm Shoo, by the way." My smiled grew as I stepped closer and squeezed the stranger in my arms, embracing him. Mello turned to stone in my clutches. Then I smelled it. Chocolate. "You know, that's not very... Um, good."

Mello tilted his head to the side, narrowing his eyes once again. "What's not 'good'?"

I pointed to the chocolate in his hands. He smirked before taking another bite of it. He seemed ot be getting closer... And closer... And way way too close. His smirk turned into an evil grin as he gripped my arms and pulled me to him, his face centimeters from mine. He stopped. I knew he was going to kiss me. I put on a hard, straight face. Right as Mello was leaning in I kneed him in his nuts.

He grabbed his sacred area and yelped in pain. I grinned evilly at him. "You can't outsmart me!" I exclaimed before skipping away, Maya following me.

When I was half way back to my apartment, I hear footsteps from behind me. I looked down at Maya from the corner of my eye and saw that her ears were pushed back, as if she were hearing the same thing I was. I smiled slightly to myself as I bent down to whisper to Maya.

"Get 'em," I mumbled before letting go of Maya's scruff of her neck so that she'd to and chase whoever was following me.

A loud bark erupted form behind me and bounced off of surrounding buildings. Maya's snarls sounded off, letting me know that she found who she was looking for. I turned around, only to see the one and only Mello getting cornered by my dog. I whistled, telling Maya that she could stay back for now. She sauntered back to me and sat on her haunches.

The heels of my tennis shoes clacked against the cement of the sidewalk as I stepped closer to Mello. His face showed no emotion. I could see the fear, no, curiosity, in his eyes. Yeah, that's it. He wasn't scared, just... Curious.

This, of course, only pissed me off. Why the hell wasn't he afraid of me?!

My face turned red with anger, my eyes narrowing. My steps became louder as I propelled forward with more force each time. As I got about a yard away from the cryptic chocoholic in front of me, I said confidently, "You could've asked to come back to my place."

"Like I _want_ to go to your place," Mello snorted.

I lifted my one of my eyebrows in suspicion. "Why are you following me then?"

Mello looked at me with a hard look. I could tell he wanted to rip my face off. Just because he was already so pissed, I stepped closer to him and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. I heard a groan come out of his mouth. I squeezed him tighter and tighter until I could squeeze no more. I smirked against his chest.

I felt Mell's head turn down at a different angle. Looking up, I saw something glinting in his eyes... Lust?

His lips turned upwards as he placed a hand on my cheek. Shocked, I loosened my grip on him, but didn't let go. The leather of Mello's glove scratched against my face and made me shiver. Mello leaned closer to my face, lifting my chin with his other hand.

I felt his warm, soft lips touch my own. Just as he was about to pull away, my hand went to the back of his head and kept him in the position he was in. Our lips moved in sync. Before long, Mello's tongue ran along my bottom lip. I parted my mouth slightly as I felt his muscle move into my mouth. His tongue messaged mine, making me moan lightly. One of Mello's hands slipped to the small of my back, as he bit down roughly on my bottom lip.

I pulled away, a trail of saliva connecting our tongues. Heat rose to my cheeks. Mello's face was a soft pink- whether from blushing or the action, I don't know.

Mello smiled a real, deep smile at me. His teeth glowed white against his slightly tanned skin. I flashed a smile back at him. He grabbed my hand, and I swung them back and forth.

I pulled Mello along the sidewalk, our steps in sync. Just as I looked up, the sunset became a picture perfect scene, the yellows blending with the oranges, pinks blending with the blues.

I cuddled closer to Mello, and he seemed to melt into me. I stopped abruptly, looked into Mello's eyes which seemed bottomless, and said,

"I would like some Ramen, Mello."


End file.
